


Worthy

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [177]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean had issues, Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, M/M, Sad Sam, Self-Worth Issues, Suspected Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't seem to understand that he was a good person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 18 Something Wicked this Way Comes
> 
> I'm sorry, this is horrible.

Dean doesn't seem to understand that he was a good person.

He beat himself up if Sam bumped into a table and stubbed his toe, and no matter how hard he tried to hide how guilty he felt, Sam could see it in his eyes. Dean really wasn't as good at hiding his emotions like he thought he was. It was easy to see that Dean never got over seeing the Shtriga hovering over Sam that night, and it was evident that even if he wanted to forget about that night, John never let him live it down, obviously screwing him up and making him suffer more then he needed to. It was one of the reasons he wasn't really fond of his father.

It was kind of mind-blowing, imagining Dean standing at his doorway with a shot gun in his shaking arms. He couldn't even fathom having that kind of responsibility on his shoulders, along with the knowledge that the reason he had all that responsibility was because their father couldn't move on and bother to take care of his son properly. He also couldn't understand why Dean didn't understand that he was a kid, and he didn't need to feel guilty about that shit because he was a goddamn kid.

He wished that Dean got it. He wished that he could see that he worth something. He wished that he could see that he had somebody who loved him, someone right in front of his nose.


End file.
